


Totally not in love

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Yoreki drabble-y shorties [7]
Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, what do I get out of it?” <i>Like you,</i> he thought, <i>not breathing on me? Or… or…</i></p>
<p>He saw how Yogi bit on his cheek before he answered, “Everything as long as it doesn’t compromise with my duties?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally not in love

Gareki leaned back in the couch and watched Yogi playing with Nai, tablet with work lying on the small table. Yogi smiled brightly (like the angel he was) as he moved the soft toy’s stuffed limbs.

They laughed, Gareki didn’t. “Shouldn’t you work?” he asked, voice clearly accusing.

Yogi looked at him, bottom lip slightly quivering. “But Gareki-kun…” And then still on his knees Yogi crawled to Gareki and put his hands on Gareki’s knees and leaned close. “You won’t tell Hirato-san, right? _Please_ , Gareki-kun…”

The teen wasn’t used to the closeness or the warmth (or so he liked to think) as he slid deeper into the cushions of the couch. “Oh, what do I get out of it?” _Like you,_ he thought, _not breathing on me? Or… or…_

He saw how Yogi bit on his cheek before he answered, “Everything as long as it doesn’t compromise with my duties?”

Gareki opened his mouth and then closed it, looking – starring down at the angel like face for a _much_ too long moment. “Go to the cinema with me.” He said it quicker than he had been thinking, words falling from his mouth before he had comprehended them even with the break (which hadn’t really been a break, his brain had refused working in that time).

The bright, ~~angel-like~~ smile found his way back on Yogi’s lips. “Sure! It’s been some time since I went there. Is there any movie appealing to you?” And had the fighter leaned even closer into Gareki’s personal space?

Gareki shrugged. “Some of my classmates had mentioned it was a pity there wasn’t a cinema on the campus and I’m not allowed to leave the Ship on my own.”

Yogi’s eyes widened for a split second in something the teen recognized as pity, but before he could lash out at the idiot, Yogi nodded. “I see, I’m looking forward to it, Gareki-kun.” Yogi’s thumb circled one last time on Gareki’s thigh (and Gareki wondered when Yogi had even started doing that) before he crawled back to Nai, hugged him tightly and asked him to look for Tsukumo, because he was busy. Nai nodded, smiling, and then sprinted down the corridors on his way to Tsukumo’s chamber.

Gareki gazed to Yogi one last short time before he went on to the book he had been reading.

* * *

 

When he opened the door to the dining room the next morning, every conversation disappeared as if they had never been there, even though Gareki had wondered what the subject was that made everybody so lively that early in the morning.

Gareki stood in the doorway, looking at the ones sitting at the table (had Iva smirked at him for a second?) and blinked, “Did I interrupt something?”

Nobody answered and Gareki had the feeling this could turn awkward soon when suddenly there was a hand on the small of his back. “Good morning, Gareki-kun~!”

“Don’t be so happy before breakfast”, Gareki all but barked back.

“But aren’t you going on a date this afternoon?” Nai asked innocent.

Gareki’s eyes snapped back to the desk and only then he realized there was a piece of paper on it and _money_. “You damnit animal!” he snapped and would have lunged forward. If Yogi hadn’t grabbed him at the exact moment.

“Gareki-kun!” he cried out, “Calm down!”

“Take your hand from my pants!”

“Then stop squirming!”

“I’m gonna kill him!”

“You’re not going to kill anybody until you’ve got your license!”

“I don’t need a license to kill!”

“Just calm down!”

“Take your hand out of my pants!”

“It’s your fault for squirming!”

“It’s your hand, you pedo-cat!”

“Leave Nyan-chan out of this!”

“Nobody even mentioned the stupid cat!” There was a chuckle and Gareki’s head snapped to Tsukumo, “What?!”


End file.
